kesayanganku
by afiqaharz
Summary: mengisah kehidupan boboiboy dan Yaya selepas berkahwin dan mempunyai seorang anak lelaki yang comel dn sihat bagi mereka iyan adalah harta mereka berminat singgahlah baca
1. kelahiran

** hii readers sekalian ni cerita baru author ... for info I am still new .. soo penulisan cerita dalam FF ni pengalaman baru saya sebab saya selalu baca je tak pernah tulis jadi kalau apa apa saya mohon kerjasama untuk ajar saya supaya saya dapat perbaiki lagi salah silap saya dalam penulisan saya**

BoBoiBoy Galaxy hak milik monsta

Cerita ni khas saya buatkan untuk readers

Maafkan kesalahan tatabahasa saya

Pagi yang cerah hari yang indah hari yang telah dinantikan nantikan Boboiboy dan isteri telah pun tiba setelah 9 bulan menanti akhirnya harinya telah pun tiba lelaki yang mempunyai 7 personaliti itu kini akan bergelar seorang ayah. Boboiboy sentiasa berdoa agar isteri dan anaknya yang bakal lahir berjaya diselamatkan.

-kesayanganku-

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu kira kira hampir setengah jam akhirnya doktor keluar dari ruang bersalin dan membawa berita gembira

Tahniah encik isteri encik Selamat melahirkan bayi lelaki-

Boboiboy memanjatkan doa bersyukur dan gembira kerana isteri dan anaknya Selamat

Terima kasih doktor " setelah berterima kasih kepada doktor Boboiboy memasuki ruang rawat isterinya yang telah dipindahkan ke ruang biasa

Terima kasih sayang kerana telah berjuang melahirkan anak kita katanya sambil mengecup kening isterinya yang terbaring lemah

Yaya selaku isteri kepada Boboiboy juga turut merasa bahagia melihat boboiboy yang senang mengendong anak mereka yang baru lahir kemudian mengazankan bayi mereka setelah selesai mengazankan bayi mereka Boboiboy meletakan bayi kecil mereka di samping Yaya dan mengecup kening Yaya sekilas berkata abang berjanji yang abang akan menjaga sayang dan juga anak kita sampai akhir hayat abang

**okay first of all saya nak minta maaf ****sebab penulisan saya teruk and sorry kalau ada yang tak faham kalau ade apa apa buleh tanye terus je ... second **** saya nak minta maaf sebab chap ni saya buat pendek sangat sangat... saya takde idea and ya ni semua idea last minute yang mana datang dalam otak tu saya main tulis je saya tak rancang soo memang teruk gila penulisan saya .. and I'm sorry oh ye nanti kalau sempat saya akan balas review semua di chap yang akan datang soo stay stuned ;)**


	2. menguruskan rumah

**Hai semua kita berjumpa lagi dalam chap kali ni ada yang tertunggu tunggu tak? sorryla saya rasa cerita saya ni macam tak menarik je.. tapi takpe saya teruskan juga siapa suruh pegi publish kan ? :') hmm okay takpe mari kita mulakn**

**BoBoiBoy and other characters**

**are belongs to monsta animation**

(but this story is mine :)

_kesayanganku_

_chapter 2_

Tak biasanya BoBoiBoy akan bangun sendiri tanpa dikejut selalunya yaya yang akan kejutkan BoBoiBoy bangun hmm ni mesti sebab iyan (**tak sedapnya nama•~•)** sebab tu BoBoiBoy bangun awal ni

(**sorry guys fiqa takde idea la nak bagi nama apa •_• ada idea yang lebih baik?)**

**"**hoam..pukul berapa dah ni?**" **BoBoiBoy berkata sambil mengucek mata dilirik orang di dalam buaian bayi "eh anak ayah dah bangun ? awalnya iyan bangun" digendong bayi yang berusia satu hari itu seraya berkata " mm mesti anak ayah lapar kan ? jom kita pergi buat susu untuk yan " dikecup gemas pipi sang anak

diambil susu dalam peti kemudian dipanaskan "ha dah siap susu yan " sambil bagi yan minum susu sambil sambil tu boboiboy berzikir ,berselawat dekat yan agar yan bila besar nanti pandai berzikir selawat tak macam budak zaman sekarang asyik nyanyi la tiktok la macam macam boboiboy nak anak dia jadi anak yang soleh penyayang penyabar bukan terpengaruh dengan media sosial yang ntah apa apa tu **(eh kenapa tiba tiba masuk subtopic kelain ni _') let us continue... **dah selesai minum susu apa lagi tidur la keja yan (**yelah baby kan) **boboiboy apa lagi siap siap ambik wudhuk solat tahajud kemudian lepas azan subuh terus menuaikan solat subuh .. selesai solat boboiboy pun bersiap mandi dah menguruskan hal hal rumah yang sepatutnya diuruskan yaya tapi boboiboy taknak menyusahkan yaya so dia buat semua (**memang suami misali _)**

tepat pada pukul 7:30 keadaan rumah sudah bersih dan rapi kalau ditanya kenapa keadaan rumah begitu cepat diuruskan pastilah dengan bantuan 7 element power soo yah rumah betul betul bersih berkilat , baju semua dah siap basuh dah jemur yang perlu di seterika dah diseterika .. makanan pun dah siap dimasak **(au: waah rasa macam di syurga ~) ...** semua perkejaan yang tergendala semua dah diuruskan .. satu perkataan je untuk menandakan perasaan semua dalam rumah tu "lega" kata kata yang sesuai ...

"akhirnya selesai jugak" kata seseorang yang sedang minum lemonade home made yang baru saja dihidang oleh gempa 'slurrp... haahh lega dapat minum lemon ais thanks gempa" kata seseorang yang diyakini sebagai blaze

"memang nikmat .. nikmat lagi kalau dapat tidur" kata seseorang beriris biru aquamarine dan berpakaian serba biru air well siapa lagi kalau bukan boboiboy ice personaliti boboiboy yang tenang.

"aish la kau ni asyik tido je cuba la jadi peramah dengan alam semula jadi.. alam semula jadi ni indah tau diorang yang bagi kita hirup udara yang segar setiap hari tambah tambah waktu pagi macam ni lagi segar " kata seseorang yang berpakaian serba hijau dan obses dengan tumbuhan siapa lagi kalau bukan boboiboy thorn

"eh kalau korang nak tau ni la waktu tido aku" kata ice "eh pagi pagi macam ni kau tido lagi??"kata seseorang yang sepertinya baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya iaitu menjemur baju dia dikenali sebagai boboiboy taufan "yelah buat apa bangun awal awal sejukkk laa" kata ice sambil memeluk bantal guling "eh budak ni nama je ice tapi tk suka sejuk" kata blaze dngan nada mengejek "well tak semua benda sejuk aku suka ada masa aku pun perlukan kehangatan" kata ice sepertinya dah nak tertidur tapi tak jadi bila suara seorang wanita menegur

"eh boboiboy korang berpecah? kenapa ni?" well satu satunya wanita dalam rumah tu siapa lagi kalau bukan yaya isteri kepada boboiboy "eh yaya dah bangun.. macam mana hari ni okay tak? ke rasa tak sedap badan lagi ? lapar tak? nak makan ke ? gempa baru siap masak dia masak bubur untuk awak .. baru je turun dah ditanya soalan bertubi tubi dari solar mula la tu cerewet dia "err..."

" ehla kau ni dia baru je turun ... biarla dia hirup oksigen dulu ke apa ke.. haiih " kata thorn " hehe sorry la " kata solar sambil tersenyum malu eh(?) "eh korang ni yaya baru turun dah beri seribu satu wancangan**(?) **sudah sudah jangan kacau dia" kata halilintar dengan nada garang **(eh halilintar baru muncul?) **tiba tiba suasana dalam rumah senyap canggung well takde siapa berani bersuara selepas halilintar berbicara ... untuk melepaskan kecangungan ni gempa bersuara "mhm yaya mesti lapar kan yang lain lain pun mesti penat kan soo aku dah siap masak nasi goreng untuk korang and bubur untuk yaya " kata gempa tersenyum mengundang senyuman gembira dari semua makhluk yang ada disana "eh kenapa kau bagi yaya makan bubur je?" kata thorn "ish kau ni yaya kan berpantang jadi kita tak buleh biar yaya makan sembarangan " kata gempa "eh orang pantang tak buleh makan nasi goreng ke??" kata thorn bertanya "hehe ntahlah aku pun tak tahu aku cuma was was je soo aku buat bubur" kata gempa tersenyum canggung "takpelah bubur pun sedap apa" kata yaya menghibur suasana

"tap_ " "uweee" uweeee" baru saja thorn ingin meneruskan ucapannya terdengar suara bayi menangis .. terlalu sibuk dengan diorang buleh terlupa anak sendiri ish ish ish "eh iyan sekejap saya pergi tengokkan dia" kata yaya "eh takpe tak payah biar saya je awak duduk and makan awak kan baru turun" kata halilintar...selama hali tengok kan iyan yang lain makan dulu sebelum tukar giliran jaga iyan. ..

** sampai sini dulu ye chapter kali ni macam mana ada yang ternanti nanti tak? well rasanya takde tapi tak mengapa saya faham and saya nak cakap sorry bagi yang tak faham cara penulisan saya ke sebab saya dari malaysia soo yah bagi pembaca yang berasal dari indo ke semenanjung ke brunei ke dan lain lain saya minta maaf kalau ada yang tak faham cara penulisan saya .. akan saya cuba perbaiki semula.. soo sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya .. kalau reader tak kisah review ye?**


	3. pengambil alihan tugas

"hello, assalammualaikum", suara lembut menyapa. "sihat alhamdulillah", sambungnya "mak pula sihat?", tanyanya balik. sepertinnya mereka sedang berbual lewat telefon "boboiboy ada tu tengah jaga iyan", jawabnya lagi " kenapa mak",

"boleh tak kita jumpa petang ni,ada urusan penting ni?" tanya seseorang di balik telefon yakni makcik wawa ibu kepada yaya "err urusan penting ye nanti yaya tanya boboiboy dulu macam mana ye" jawabnya "ok, assalammualaikum".

"waalaikummussalam".

**kesayanganku by me afiqaharz**

**BoBoiBoy and the other chara are monsta's**

**but this story is mine**

**warn: married life'****s BoYa no alien typo dll**

**kesayanganku**

**chapter 3**

" kucikuciku baah" **cup..** dikecupnya pipi bayi yang didalam buaian .. dia taufan

"aciluup cak" kini blaze yang bermain celup cak dengan anak dia _ **(eee**** comel)** "aaaa baahh" itu si kecil yang cuba meniru benda ayah dia buat tadi. kini semua elemental boboiboy berada dalam bilik berusaha menidurkan iyan .. tapi si kecik tak nak tidur tidur sudah puas kesemua elemental boboiboy cuba tapi tak berjaya

"haihlah anak ayah kenapa taknak tidur lagi ni hmm tengok ayah ice dah tertidur pulas jee", itu solar yang berkata.. hmm ice kalau tidur bunyi bom tepi telinga pun tak sedar -_- "apa kata kita bercantum semula mana tahu iyan susah tidur sebab tengok kita ramai sangat". saran gempa

**..krik krik ruangan itu hening sekejap..tapi untuk sekejap je.**

**"**kenapalah kita tak terfikirkan tu dari awal ye".-taufan

"patutnya dari tadi" -solar

"tulah mengantuk ni"-blaze

"yep"halilintar

'Zzz' -ice

setelah bercantum baru boboiboy dapat tidur kan iyan walau sebenarnya dia ambik masa selama setengah jam untuk tidur kan yan tapi tak apa asal kan dapat juga. Baru je boboiboy nak terlelap " awak" dia terpaksa terjaga semula "ye yaya" boboiboy menjawab dalam keadan mengantuk "saya nak minta izin awak ni petang ni saya kena pergi rumah mak ada urusan katanya" " ooh" boboiboy menjawab dalam keadaan separuh terjaga " mhm tapi nanti mak akan datang jemput saya jadi boleh awak tolong jagakan anak kita" " Ehh" terus hilang mengantuknya tadi "lama ke awak pergi" tanyanya bukan apa sebenarnya susah jaga baby lama lama .. bukan boboiboy tak suka tukar giliran jaga anak dia suka sangat dapat luangkan masa dengan anak sendiri tapi dia tak pandai sangat dalam jaga bayi ni walaupun anak sendiri boboiboy cuma tau sikit sikit je sebab selama ni yaya yang uruskan lagipun inikan pengalaman pertama boboiboy dalam mengasuh budak dan iyan baru berusia 5 bulan iyan tu masih lembut jadi dia takut kalau sampai terjadi apa apa "err saya tak pasti tapi saya cuba selesaikan urusan itu secepat mungkin" kata yaya dia pun sebenarnya berat hati nak tinggal kan iyan dan boboiboy tapi bukannya kehendak dia tiba tiba je ada urusan mendadak tak kan dia nak tolak kesian makcik wawa kan "baiklah saya izinkan bila awak bertolak?" "tengah hari nanti mak akan datang jemput saya" jawab yaya . Nampaknya sekarang baru pukul 8:30 pagi oh yaya akan sibuk.

* * *

jarum jam menunjukan waktu pukul 11 pagi sekarang yaya sedang sibuk menyediakan barang barang iyan agar nanti boboiboy tidak akan susah nak cari barang iyan. Setelah selesai yaya kini bersiap siap untuk bermesyuarat " okay yaya awak dah siap?" tanya boboiboy

"dah", jawab yaya sambil mengambil iyan dalam gendongan suaminya "saya dah sediakan barang barang iyan , nanti kalau awak nak mandikan iyan saya dah letakan baju baju dia dengan lampin dia dalam bakul tepi almari tu, lepastu susu dia saya letak dalam peti sejuk kalau dia nak awak tinggal panaskan je ok dan dia punya losyen, bedak, minyak yuyi cap limau, cream semua ada dalam beg baby atas bakul ye" kata yaya panjang lebar

wah yaya memang seoarang ibu dan isteri yang mengutamakan segala keperluan suami dan anaknya Boboiboy jadi kagum dan beruntung "oh terima kasih sayang" katanya

**pin pin **kedengaran bunyi hon kereta

ibu yaya melambai lambai pada yaya di dalam kereta "ok saya pergi dulu" kata yaya sambil menyalami tangan suaminya

"ibu pergi dulu ye iyan bye" katanya sambil mencium dahi iyan oh iyan nampak sedih akan ketiadaan ibunya. Selepas bayanngan kereta sudah tiada mereka pun mula masuk ke dalam rumah "Ok anak ayah sekarang jom kita luangkan masa bersama" kata boboiboy yang dibalas gelak tawa dari iyan "hmm sekarang kita nak buat apa ya" kata boboiboy sambil berfikir selalunya apa yang akan yaya buat dengan iyan waktu waktu mcm ni ya " tentu yaya akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah kan , tapi iyan macam mana ye tak kan nak tinggal kan iyan kalau jadi apa apa macam mana" "haa aku tahu .. Boboiboy kuasa tiga" boboiboy pun berpecah tiga menjadi halilintar, taufan dan gempa setelah berpecah mereka pun membahagikan tugas masing masing " ok taufan kau yang akan jagakan si kecik ni aku akan bersihkan bilik dan kau halilintar kau cuci baju" oh semua kena faham cuci baju yang dimaksud gempa bukan sekadar cuci je tapi ianya terbahagi kepada 5 iaitu cuci baju, jemur baju, kutip baju, lipat atau seterikakan dan kalau dia kata bersihkan bilik atau rumah maka satu rumah harus di bersihkan harus disapu dimop kena semua kalau tak semua tak akan dapat tidur lena yaah kita memang tengok gempa seorang yang peramah dan lembut tapi bila menyangkut hal hal kebersihan atau tanggungjawab memang dia akan selesaikan nya dengan sempurna jadi tak hairan orang panggil dia mama sebab dia macam mak mak (wkwkwk) " ok boss" jawab kedua elemental yang tinggal well siapa lagi kalau bukan taufan dan hali

* * *

selepas semua dah dapat arahan apa lagi mereka pun melakukan tugas yang diberi. lebih kurang 45 min je tugas hali dah selesai biasalah dia kan 'halilintar' "huuuh...akhirnya" katanya sambil mengelap keringat di dahi " eh hali dah siap , wah cepatnya aku ada buat kan korang air sorry la aku tak dapat tolong apa apa" taufan berkata sambil membawa dulang berisi jug air "tidak mengapalah taufan kau kan kena jaga si kecil ni" jawab gempa sambil menggeletek perut iyan yang membuatkan si kecik rasa geli dan ketawa. Eh dari mana gempa datang "gempa dari mana kau muncul?" tanya hali " hehe.. aku pun baru je selesaikan pekerjaan aku" jawab gempa " nah air " kata taufan sambil menghulurkan dua gelas air kepada gempa dan halilintar " "terima kasih/thanks" dan dibalas serentak oleh mereka tiba tiba mereka terbau sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan

"eh bau apa ni" tanya taufan "kau kentut ea hali" sambungnya lagi "eh kau suka hati je" marah hali "bau ni macam datang dari kau je" "kau_" "eh sekejap cuba periksa lampin iyan" kata gempa lalu halilintar pun memeriksa lampin iyan dan ternyata ... memang benarlah bau itu berpunca dari si kecik "eh anak ayah uuh-uuk ea" kata hali **(uuh-uuk tu macam bahasa kami kata masa jaga budak budak kecil)**

"ooh patutla busuk iyan yak rupanya" kata taufan "hak hak" balas si kecik tertawa maksud mengiyakan yang dia "yak"

"o-k .. sekarang siapa yang nak cuci cebok dia?" tanya halilintar "err kau lah kau yang pegang dia" jawab taufan "aku mana tau basuh lampin dia" jawab hali "kalau macam tu kau jelah gempa" "eh aku" kata gempa sambil tunjuk diri sendiri ada lagi ke gempa lain dalam rumah tu. well walaupun gempa tu macam mak mak tapi dia tetap lah seorang boboiboy mana pernah jaga bayi jadi dia tak ada pegalaman kalau setakat memasak atau melakukan perkara rumah ke dia tahu la

"tapi aku takut" "aduh .. apa kata kita lawan batu kertas gunting siapa kalah dia yang kena basuh cebok yan" kata taufan yang sepertinya merumitkan lagi keadaan

"eh mana boleh .. apa kata kita buat sama sama" kata gempa betul tu gempa baru la adil "haaahhh ok let's do this" jawab taufan dan hali bersamaan

* * *

setengah jam sudah mereka dalam tandas yes korang boleh agak kan apa terjadi mula mula diorang ingatkan nak mandikan iyan terus tapi apa yang terjadi seperti nya bonus boleh kata satu toilet tu penuh dengan buih buih sabun dengan diorang pun basah lencun ... "bubble bubble hahaha" "fuuuh" ditiupnya buih tu kedepan muka hali "plup" buih tu pecah depan muka hali dan dibalas tepukan khas bayi bayi oleh iyan geli hati dia tengok muka ayah dia lepas buih pecah "ehh taufan orang tengah bagi mandi anak ni dia boleh main main pulak" kata hali sebernarnya hali nak marah tapi sebab dia ingat ada anak jadi tak jadi "sempat lagi kau taufan" kata gempa yang tolong hali mandikan anak well yang tengah sibuk sebenarnya hali dan gempa taufan tu main je .. tapi buih yang terlebih ni bukan salah taufan tapi hali yang tak sengaja picit botol sabun kuat kuat jadi terbanyak sabun yang keluar jadilah keadaan yang huru hara tapi taufan ambik kesempatan pulak

ya allah apa lah diorang ni buat diorang ni mandikan anak ke berpesta buih .. haihh bayangkan kalau yaya balik tengok keadaan macam tu mengamuk dia .

Setelah selesai bersihkan baby atau lebih tepatnya berpesta dan bersihkan ulah buih tu kini mereka tengah berdiskusi " mm sekarang macam mana nak pakaikan iyan lampin" lagi satu masalah mereka tak tahu nak pakaikan lampin pada anak sendiri. "mm aku tahu" gempa pun meletakan punggung iyan atas lampin dan pakaikan lampin pada iyan cara gempa tu dah betul tapi .. "eh gempa corak corak kartun ni memang ada kat belakang ke?" tanya taufan "ehh(¿)" ya lampin tu terbalik .. aduyai ...

haa anak ayah dah wangi mm kata boboiboy sambil mencium anaknya setelah selesai mandikan iyan dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah boboiboy pun bercantum tak terasa cepatnya masa berjalan hari pun telah bertukar malam dan akhirnya boboiboy dan si kecik pun tertidur pulas di depan tv dengan si kecik masih berada dipangkuan ayahnya well penat sangatla tu tapi boboiboy tak kisah dia gembira sangat sebab dapat jaga anak dia hari ni bukan selalu dia dapat peluang macam ni hari hari dia disibukan dengan kerja dia tu. Tepat jam 10 malam yaya akhirnya pulang ke rumah "assalammualaikum" "eh dah tidur ke?" " hemm penat sangat la tu dua dua tertidur .. apa lah yang mereka buat tadi ye?" pelan pelan yaya mengambil iyan dari boboiboy dan mengejutkan boboiboy "awak bangun saya dah balik ni" "eh yaya bila awak sampai?" kata boboiboy belum mendapat kesedaran penuh "baru je.. kenapa tidur dekat sini nanti sakit badan jom tidur dalam bilik" kata yaya lembut "huum" balas sang suami. Di dalam bilik yaya dengan hati hati meletakan iyan dalam box baby kemudian duduk di atas katil bersebelahan boboiboy "awak terima kasih ye tolong jaga iyan hari ni" kata yaya "sama sama" " mesti awak penat kan maafkan saya awak terpaksa ambil cuti" kata yaya bersalah inikan tugas dia sebagai isteri tapi boboiboy pulak kena buat semua kerjanya. boboiboy mengelengkan kepalanya "saya tak kisah pun .. nak dibandingkan penat awak dengan saya awak mesti lagi penat kan hari hari kena menguruskan kerja rumah dengan ragam iyan lagi. lagipun iyan tu kan anak saya kita kan suami isteri mestilah kenatolong menolong kan" ooh yaya sangat tersentuh dengan kata kata boboiboy dia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai suami macam boboiboy dan dia berjanji akan sentiasa ada untuk suaminya itu dan tidak akan menghampakanya. Malam itu mereka sekeluarga tidur dengan lena sekali

**yappp hye readerss saya sudah publish hahh sorry sebab lambat update saya takde idea la lately ni and ni chapter yang saya buat panjang sekali macam mana best tak episode kali ni? ok saya teruskan dengan balas review**

**from: cucunguk**

** makasih reviewnya**

**from:haliana0805**

**makasih review dan sarannya ya**

**and last well not least sampai jumpa di chapter lain salam sayang afiqaharz**


End file.
